P L A Y L I S T
by mayacchi
Summary: Playlist. One song. Oneshoot fic. A collection of ZoSan fic. #Playlist two: Madness - Muse. He smiled, tightening his arms around Zoro's back. Enjoy the intimacy which they rarely feel. Sometimes make Zoro mad and jealous isn't a bad thing.
1. List 1: In My Room

_**Yoneda Ayano**_

* * *

.

o** P **L **A **Y **L **I **S **T o

.

* * *

Zoro – Sanji.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, but the fic.

a/n: First of all, let me say something. Everyone have a different interpretation for a song they are listening. Maybe what you imagined when hearing this song, _is not_ same as what I had imagined. So if you say: _'Hey, why like this? The point of the song's not like that.'—Well, that's your problem. _

_**I emphasize here if you don't like, don't read, and don't flame, okey?**_

Warning: Standard Applied. (_Rated and genres can be different on each chapter_)

* * *

.

_Playlist 1: In my place (Coldplay)_

* * *

_**I was scared**_

* * *

_._

"_I can't home now_."

He could hear that man whispered. Like didn't want anybody to bothered with his voice. Interspersed with the sound of a copy machine and the faint sound of thunder. It sounds like raining over there. Similarly, in his apartment. He leaned on the tall windows in his room. Looking out the window during their conversation.

The night was getting dark and raining hadn't stopped, yet.

The man on the other side sounded like a growling upset, when replying what his office mate said. Sanji couldn't hear clearly. But he can feel annoyed tone in Zoro words. And, he's still waiting for him to continue his conversation.

"You _know, Nami would be angry if I skipped at an important meeting tonight."_ He silently listened him. "_So maybe I come home late again._"

Oh.

Sanji nodded, understanding. Felt a bit disappointed, but he didn't say that. "I know."

Zoro groaned. And Sanji shivering because a low voice he heard.

"Then, you don't have to come here. Just go home." No, actually that's not what he want. Sanji rubbing his hands. Damn, the air in his room getting colder because of heavy rain.

He chuckled when he heard Sanji said that. "_Worried, huh, Cook?_"

"Fuck you!" Sanji answered his question immediately. Flushed and growled.

Zoro chuckled. _"Yeah. You will do that later." _

Without thinking twice, Sanji hung up his phone. That _shitty _Marimo. He always succeed teasing Sanji until he was upset. Sanji threw his cell phone onto his bed, then stepped out of his room.

At least, shower could make him feel better.

.

* * *

_**Tired and Underprepared** **  
**_

* * *

.

Early morning. At twelve thirty in the morning exactly. Sanji who fell asleep on sofa in his living room was awakened by sound of a door that opened from the outside. He frowned, and blinked a few times while adjusting his eyes with the light from television. A channel he had watching has changed into a blury dots. Sanji slowly rub his forehead, while grabbed the remote were on the coffee table in front of him. Then press the off button.

He glanced at the clock. It's at twelve thirty-five. _Hell—_that head cabbage isn't go to his own home, instead coming here. He get up. Sat back on the sofa while looking at Zoro who walked entering his apartment.

Really. He didn't understand what he thought.

"Haven't I told you'd better go home?" He asked as his eyes followed Zoro step. He knows where Zoro walk. To this sofa. To his side.

His eyes still following Zoro until he was sitting a few inches from him. Zoro hasn't responded Sanji words. He stayed silent when loosens his tie. His arms outstretched upward. Loosen his arm muscles that feel tight after working for more than fifteen hours.

"Yours is closer than mine." Zoro replied short.

Sanji clicking his tounge. Always that reason. Even so, he's always welcomed Zoro. Although he didn't show it directly. He seemed to knew that Zoro will definitely come, even though a storm was on outside. That's why he always save a dinner for him.

He stood up. Get up from his sofa to the kitchen. Leaving Zoro who was take his black coat off.

.

* * *

_**But I wait for you**__  
_

* * *

.

Not long after that, Sanji back from kitchen. He went closer to Zoro in living room. Want to tell him that supper was ready and he can eat now. Sanji walked as he wiping his hands with a white cloth.

"Hey, Zoro dinner was—" He paused when he saw Zoro apparently fell asleep on his couch.

His marimo was asleep. Using his right hand as a pillow while his right hand floxed over his stomach. Her feet rested on another straight over the handle of the couch. When he sleeping his forehead was still frowning, and, Zoro face showed that he actually feel tired.

His chest inflate and deflate.

Sanji grinned. Squatting beside that stupid green head. Slowly his fingers combing Zoro green hair. Enjoy every strand of his hair that passed between the fingers of his left hand. He rested his chin on his knees while doing that. His grin turned into a smile when he saw Zoro's expression showing like he was enjoys every touch on his head.

"Idiot," Sanji whispered. Leaning closer toward Zoro. "Why do I always wait for you?"

And kissed his lips. In fact, Sanji didn't really mind when Zoro choice to go back to his apartment rather than go home to his own home. Because to be honest, he was always afraid to pass through every night without Zoro beside him. Always scared. Always worried every time he imagined if Zoro will never come back .

.

* * *

_**Stopped playing**_: In my place (Coldplay)

* * *

.

Waaa ... Sorry, sorry X(( if you find a lot of errors in this fic. My main language was Indonesian, and this is the first time I made a fic with english. Oh. I also haven't found a Beta Reader for my English fic.

I waiting your criticism and suggestions, guys :D

Ah, Additional info, I changed my penname from Mister Mojojo into Yoneda Ayano.


	2. List 2: Madness

**Yoneco**

.

.

* * *

o **P **L **A **Y **L **I**S **T o

* * *

.

.

Zoro – Sanji

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, but the fic.

a/n: First of all, let me say something. Everyone have a different interpretation for a song they are listening. Maybe what you imagined when hearing this song, _i__s not_ same as what I was imagined. So if you say: _'Hey, why like this? The point of the song's not like that.'—Well, that's your problem._

Warning: Standard Applied. (_Rating and genres can be different on each chapter_)

.

_Playlist #2: Madness (Muse)—play _

.

* * *

_Come to me, just in dream_

* * *

.

He felt dizzy. Very. Sanji feel if his head like it spinning.

Damn. He didn't kiss him. _No_. Sanji kept repeating those words in his thoughts. Sanji _did not _kiss Roronoa Zoro, that green head cabbage. Even if true Sanji kissed Zoro, he did it with unconscious.

_Hell!_

Loud thud echoed around the apartement room. The door is closed coarse. His dining table was shifted a few inches from its original position when Zoro pushed Sanji over there. He groaned between their kisses. Roughly, Zoro biting his lower lip. Forced Sanji to open his mouth so he can put his tongue deeper.

Tasting the sweet mix with sour from lemon ice Sanji had drank when he stopped at Nami place. Before_ his stupid marimo_ came and take Sanji to come with him. Zoro angry. Of course. Sanji knew from the way he kissed him.

Didn't give him time to take a breath even for a second.

.

* * *

Y_es I know, I can be wrong_

* * *

_._

It all began when unintentionally, Zoro saw Sanji talked with one of his friends. He laughed. His friend smiled. And he looks doesn't mind when his friend leaving one kiss on his right cheek. One minute before Zoro opened the door and stepped inside.

He don't know what they're both talking about.

But Sanji looks happy. That frankenstein kiss him on the cheek and Sanji are looked okey with that, is enough to make Zoro mad.

.

* * *

_Maybe I'm too headstrong_

* * *

_._

"_Shit!_ Zoro—_ngh_!"

One last thrust, and his thick white fluid was sprayed. Zoro gasped. The voice sounded faint plop shows if he pulled out his manhood from inside Sanji.

.

* * *

_Our love is..._

* * *

_._

The blonde lay down on the dinning table that gives him the cold feeling on his bare back. Trying to take a breath. Sanji closed his eyes, feeling Zoro wights on top of him. He groaned, feeling the pain that is still felt at his waist plus Zoro body._ Fuck._ Even so, none of them intending to move from that position. Sanji lying on the table, and, Zoro are above him. Rested his face on _cook_ neck. Inhaling deeply his scent.

He could feel Zoro's lips move floating on his neck. Muttered something. After knowing what Zoro mumbled about, Sanji grinned. Happy with what he heard.

"So, you're jealous, Marimo?"

A bites on Sanji neck is the answer of his question.

He smiled, tightening his arms around Zoro's back. Enjoy the intimacy which they rarely feel. Sanji leaned his head on Zoro's head which rested on his shoulder. His chest rise and fall with the rhythm.

Sometimes make Zoro mad and jealous isn't a bad thing.

.

* * *

_Madness_

* * *

.

_**Stopped playing**__: Madness (Muse)_

.

* * *

Yay! Still looking Beta Reader for this fic :3

Send a message to: mayakumala15 *at* gmail *dot* com or maiia(underscore)kummala *at* yahoo *dot* com. If you're willing to :D

Okey.

Again, I'm sorry X(( if you find a lot of errors in this fic. I'm still learning to make a better English fic :D

Final words, thank you so much XD XD XD

* * *

**-Yoneco-**


End file.
